


【Terronuckel】向日葵與你

by Yee12346552



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yee12346552/pseuds/Yee12346552
Summary: 感謝你點進來看<3希望不會讓你太傷眼QQ
Relationships: Brock Barrus/Brian Hanby





	【Terronuckel】向日葵與你

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝你點進來看<3
> 
> 希望不會讓你太傷眼QQ

七月中的盛夏，蟲鳴與鳥叫相互爭艷，豔陽高高掛在上空，花花草草被陽光所滋潤，顯得更加蓬勃盎然；天空藍得如海洋一般，乾淨澄澈，沒有一點雜質存在，而正值盛開期的向日葵花田也有如太陽一樣閃耀著金色的光芒

「今年向日葵開的真好啊！不枉我辛苦搭車過來拍照！」Brock不畏豔陽，興高采烈的拿著他掛在脖子上的單眼相機朝著偌大的金黃花田拍了又拍

他拍著拍著，突然發現花田之中有個側著的身影，往後梳的深棕色短髮搭配著有如海藍般的深邃眼睛，那人上身前傾，以手肘支撐在柵欄上，稍稍抬頭並笑著看向遠方  
Brock見到這一幕出了神，他望著對方的笑容，那如同向日葵般的笑容，不知是意亂情迷還是烈陽烘熱著，他覺得自己的臉正發燙，隨後不自覺的拿起相機拍下了這一刻，快門按了又按，對方與花田的合照都印在了相機和他的腦海內

「啊...？請問有什麼事嗎？」對方察覺到Brock的舉動，緩緩轉過頭來，臉上的微笑依舊掛在臉上  
「呃啊...！抱...抱歉！我想說...你跟這片花田頗搭的...所以我就...把你拍進去了...」Brock完全慌了，他完全沒想到對方會注意到他，緩緩低下了頭，臉上的通紅摻雜著被發現的羞恥與莫名的心動，隨後撓了撓後腦勺，小聲的說出實話

「欸~是這樣嗎？那我要看~」男人走了過來，Brock隱約感覺自己的心跳越來越快，他僵硬的拿起相機讓對方看他剛剛的作品，對方一看便眼睛一亮的誇獎他：「拍得很好看欸！你是攝影師？」  
「不是，只是當興趣而已...」Brock覺得自己整個人都在發熱外加心跳加速，他無法形容那種感覺，但他感覺不太妙

「我覺得你很厲害耶~對了，我叫Brian，你呢？」  
「Brock...」  
「Brock？真是個好名字！」  
「謝...謝...呃...」在炙熱的陽光和自身的異常下，Brock發覺自己中暑了，但為時已晚，他的視線逐漸模糊晃動，引力趁機將失去重心的他用力向下拽，在昏迷之前唯一聽到的就是Brian緊張的呼喚聲...

_____  
Brock緩緩的睜開眼，但眼前的風景卻跟剛才大相徑庭，蒼白的天花板與刺鼻的醫藥味讓他尚處於混亂的腦袋更加迷茫，他想起身，但遲鈍又龐大的動作也弄醒了身旁在床沿趴睡的Brian

「嗯...？太好了，你醒啦！」Brian看到對方醒來，高興的上前攙扶起他  
「唔...這裡是哪...我怎麼了？」Brock單手扶額，他只記得自己剛剛還在花田，怎麼現在就躺在床上了  
「這裡是醫院，你剛剛突然昏倒，我趕緊把你載過來，還好你沒事...」Brian一五一十的說出經過，說到後頭時便羞愧的低下頭，語帶慚愧的跟對方道歉：「真是抱歉...太陽這麼大還硬要跟你聊...」  
「沒關係，我人不是沒事了嗎？」Brock將手輕蓋在對方緊握的雙拳，手上感受的微溫讓Brian的緊繃有了幾分放鬆  
「可是我...」  
「Brian，沒事的~」Brock打斷了Brian的話，他直視著對方，眼內充斥著有如冬日暖陽的溫柔，雙手用力的握住了對方的手掌，Brian又更清楚感受到對方所傳來的溫度，那是多麼的令人安心的溫暖，他望著眼前的男人，如天空般的淺藍雙眸止住了他內心的紛亂，但是卻又有另一股未知的悸動在萌發

「啊...話說，你的口音聽起來不太像美國人呢」過了良久，Brock突然意識到自己做了什麼，連忙將手縮了回去，羞澀的撓了撓臉頰，他視線飄向別處，嘗試轉移話題  
「啊哈哈...被發現了，就像你說的，我的確不是美國人，我是愛爾蘭人」Brian也發現到現在的情況，他抓了抓後腦勺尷尬的輕笑著，隨即調整好心情跟著對方的話題

「你是特地來美國看花田的？」  
「嗯...也不算特地啦，我在朋友家打算待一個月，想在這裡去各種地方看看，然後剛好聽到有花田就跑來了」  
「那...要不要跟我一起去看看呢？好歹我也是本地人，秘密景點什麼的我都知道喔~」  
「真的嗎？我願意！」對於Brock的邀約，Brian顯得非常驚訝，他眼睛發亮，難掩高興之情，兩人就這樣聊開便在病房內繼續說說笑笑

_____  
一個小時後，Brock自覺已沒什麼大礙，兩人便前往櫃檯辦一些手續離開了醫院，他們依舊歡笑的暢談著還不忘交換彼此的連絡方式

過了一會，Brian將Brock載到了車站面前，在離別之際，Brian搖下車窗叫住了對方：「Brock！別忘記明天喔，還有...謝了！很高興認識你！」  
「我也是！」Brock以笑容回敬給對方，之後便轉身進入了車站中

Brian看著Brock的背影逐漸消失在人群後，接著關上車窗，哼著輕快的小調，開著跟朋友借來的車回去借宿的家中

之後，兩人每天都在約定的地點會合，計畫著今天要去哪些地方，他們有時是搭著電車去知名的景點，有時是Brock駕駛載著Brian到秘密的自然地點，兩人都度過美好且歡樂的時光，也拍下了許多的風景照與彼此的合照

_____  
令人惋惜的是，美好的時光總是過的特別快，一個月就如同射出去的箭一般飛快的流逝了

Brian站在機場大廳內，盯著電視牆上的登機時間，還有45分鐘  
他望向Brock，看著那男人一言不發的笑容，他感覺得到，笑容的背後是滿滿的不捨與哀傷

「真是的...別笑的這麼難看啦，我又不是不會再來...而且回去還能視訊聊天啊~」他捏了捏Brock的臉頰，隨後緊緊的擁抱對方，對方也緩緩抱住他  
「不要...我不想要你走...」Brock收起笑容，他越抱越緊，深怕對方下一秒就要消失一般，口氣充滿了任性與孩子氣  
「乖~我一定還會再來找你的~」Brian輕撫對方的頭，但這舉動反而讓Brock的內心產生了一股酸楚，他稍微哽咽的任性著：「...不要...」

「聽話~Brock，看著我，我一定會回來...」Brian放開了Brock，讓對方與自己的視線對上，他看著眼前的人，平常藍天般的眼眸如今卻蒙上了一層烏雲，內心也跟著絞痛起來。他向前吻了對方的側臉，在他耳邊輕聲說道：「回來看我心愛的Brock...」

「Bri...Brian...！」Brock完全驚呆了，羞紅迅速取代他臉上的膚色，他呆望著對方的雙眼，那深邃的海藍就跟剛見到時一樣澄澈，眼內沒有任何玩笑的成分存在，那笑容也像當初那時的向日葵一樣散發光輝。他握緊拳頭，鼓起勇氣的也說出自己的感受：「我...我也喜歡你！所以我...願意等你！」  
「那一言為定！打勾勾~」Brian開心的收下鑰匙，他握住Brock的手，小指勾著小指，打出約定的手勢，隨後兩人相視一笑

「前往愛爾蘭的班機即將開啟，請旅客盡快前往」機場廣播突然響起，不識相的打斷他們僅存的時光

「好了~我該走了...」  
「嗯...」Brian從椅子上起身前往檢驗門，途中還擔心的回頭望著Brock，只見Brock依舊笑著朝他揮手

但那笑已經轉變為幸福

_____  
三個月後，屬於聖誕的月份即將到來，街上的人群都已穿著厚重的外套和圍巾，當初夏日帶給來的生機勃勃早已轉化成冬季的白雪皚皚，天氣雖冷，但人們的笑臉依舊不減

Brock獨自站在山上的觀景台，他俯瞰整個被白色覆蓋的城市，他深吸一口氣，冷冽的冰氣衝進他的鼻腔內，隨後成一團霧氣被吐了出來。他闔上眼睛，腦中緩慢的浮現出當初他遇見Brian的場景，他永遠忘不了，那男人如晴朗天氣般的笑容和雙眸  
「Brian...你要是在這裡就好...」Brock想著對方想到晃神，不經意的說出內心話

「喔~這裡冬天也好漂亮啊~」就在這時，一道熟悉的聲音從Brock背後傳出，他吃驚的轉過頭，發現他的夢中情人此時就笑著站在他的面前，不可置信的望著眼前的男人：「Bri...Brian？！真的是你嗎？我是在做夢嗎？」

「不是做夢喔，你看~」Brian走到他的面前，淘氣的伸出雙手輕捏對方的臉頰，Brock清楚的感受到來自對方的手掌和溫度，這證明了現在並不是夢  
「那你是怎麼知道我在這裡...？」  
「因為...某人曾經說過他有事沒事都會跑來這邊看風景啊~」Brian害臊的抓了抓臉頰，臉上的紅暈因為冷天而顯得更加清楚，而Brock聽見這番話，羞紅也跟著浮現

「Brian！嗯...」  
「唔...！嗯...」  
Brock再也止不住內心的躁動，他閉上眼，臉龐逐漸靠近對方，將內心所有的對戀人的思念與愛慕化為熱烈的吻，對方的唇比他想像的更加柔軟和香甜；而Brian被突如其來的接吻嚇到，但很快就進入了狀況，他開始享受與Brock的熱吻，感受唇間帶來的一絲甜蜜，兩人對這種美妙的感覺上了癮，沒有絲毫想要放開的慾望

過了片刻，兩人依依不捨的鬆開彼此，他們洋溢著幸福的笑容，互相靠著彼此的額頭，緊握著對方的手，冷風無情的掃過他們，但威力再強也無法吹熄兩人之間的愛火

「Brian...歡迎回家...」  
「嗯...我回來了...」  
他們相視而笑，輕聲訴說著充滿愛的話語，兩人內心的向日葵花田開得比他們初識時的那片花田還要蓬勃燦爛

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 再次感謝你看到最後<3
> 
> 題外話:我好像不小心把Brock寫太受了...抱歉


End file.
